


A Lesson in Gun Safety

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Job, Complete, Episode: The Abominable Bride, Ficlet, Guns, M/M, Mind Palace, Oneshot, blow job references, one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Sebastian invade Sherlock's Mind Palace while on the plane and things take a turn for the dirty. The pair have a little unplanned fun due to Jim's lack of care when it comes to handling guns safely. Except for one particular "gun" ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Gun Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post by moranmoriarty and more-mormor

Jim knew exactly what he was doing, invading Sherlock's mind palace. It was simple really. He'd just sneaked onto the detective's plane, knowing Sherlock would drift into his Mind Palace, high as a kite, soon enough. Sebastian was up front, posing as the co-captain of the plane to make sure everything went as planned. Jim had everything planned to a T especially since everyone believed he was dead. Having slipped Sherlock a bit more heroine and morphine than the detective had originally had in his system, he ensured the man's Mind Palace would be running wild and far more powerfully than usual. Sure enough, once the plane had taken off, Sherlock was lost to his mind. Jim snuck out from where he'd been hiding and knelt down next to Sherlock, gun in hand. 

"It's a dangerous habit, fingering a firearm in the pocket of one's dressing gown. Or are you just pleased to see me?" the villain purred. "Though I'm hardly one to speak, am I?" 

Sherlock stood, pulling out his gun. Simultaneously, Jim pulled out his. The two aimed their firearms at one another before Jim just laughed and lowered his, strolling over to the mantel and running a finger over it. He rubbed two fingers together, then licked the dust off.

"Mmm. Did you know dust is largely comprised of human skin? It's never quite the same though, is it? You want your skin fresh. Tastes better that way," Jim commented with a shrug. He chuckled, noticing Sherlock seemed mesmerized. "Oh, now. Don't give in so easily. I've only just started," he teased.

Sherlock cleared his throat. "I'm hardly giving in, Moriarty," he insisted, standing tall once more. "Besides, I highly doubt there's anything you could do to distract me from this case."

"Ah, of course. The case. Emilia Ricoletti. Shot herself through the head and came back from the dead bent on revenge. Interesting, isn't it? Remind you of another case?" the shorter man hummed. "I know it! It's on the tip of my tongue...."

And Jim was suddenly on his knees, running his tongue along the barrel of the gun. Sherlock could hardly take his eyes off of the man, watching as he fellated the pistol. He could hardly prevent a bulge forming in his trousers. That is, until he heard another voice shouting from a distance that he couldn't quite place.

"GUN SAFETY, JIM! WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!"

The voice echoed in Sherlock's Mind Palace, though he couldn't place it. Who was this and how were they in his Mind Palace? And where was the voice coming from? It all became clear moments later when a tall, muscular, tan ex-soldier made his way into the room, sharp green eyes and scarred face trained on the detective just as his gun was. The blonde wrapped an arm around Moriarty's waist as the criminal sighed and got to his feet.

"Seb, I'm not wasting condoms on a gun," the brunette argued, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest with no regard to the fact that he was still handling a weapon.

Sebastian blinked, gaze shifting to his partner. "That......That's not what gun safety means...." he muttered, then sighed. "C'mere. First off, you don't stick loaded firearms in your mouth like that. That's just for my gun," he teased with a wink as he took the weapon from Jim.

The criminal chuckled, glancing at Sherlock over Sebastian's shoulder. "Oh, poor thing. He looks so confused. Why don't we show him?" he suggested with a smirk. "Let's give Sherly here a little lesson in gun safety, shall we?" 

Sebastian laughed and nodded. "Of course. Anything to promote it," he commented, pulling a condom from his back pocket. "Lucky you, I cam prepared."

It didn't take long before Jim was back on his knees, happily fellating Sebastian's cock in place of his pistol. He moaned as he felt the sniper's length grow ever harder in its latex sheath in his mouth. Sebastian, of course, had come prepared with flavored condoms, anticipating a blowjob or the like on their trip. After all, Jim always was such an exhibitionist. And he did become rather insatiable during their business trips. Soon enough, Sebastian came into the condom and Jim removed it, returning to his feet. 

"And that's how gun safety works, Sherly," Jim purred with a vicious grin.

"Always the exhibitionist, aren't you Jim?" Sebastian teased.

"Of course I am, with you," the villain teased, then glanced around. "Uh oh. Looks like the drugs are starting to wear off. Our fun's over, tiger."

"See ya later, curls," Sebastian added, waving as he took Jim's hand and they left the flat. Slowly but surely, Sherlock came out of his Mind Palace. The plane landed, Moran and Moriarty ran off before Mycroft, Mary, and John ran on, and they started working on the next case. Sherlock certainly had a lot to think about.


End file.
